eraterralorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gutharian Knights
The Gutharian Knights are a collection of town guards, militias, and several mercenary companies that have united under one banner. They are led by Ar'duen Holden, a half-elf. They currently occupy a large swathe of northeastern Vareth, including the towns of Guther and Yontaria. Their population is made up of a mixture of humans, half-elves, dwarves, and halflings. A number of recent events include a temporary war and subsequent truce with the House of Jerome, the capture of Castle Tuff from the Duchy of Vareth, and the recent installation of a Wydlandian battalion to Guther. An Nation Without a King The Gutharian Knights, along with Libervareth, split from the crumbling Kingdom of Vareth in 485 AC shortly after Queen Paliona was assassinated. Initially being comprised only of Ar'duen Holden, the half-elf mayor of Guther, they quickly reached out to the neighboring cities and villages with an offer of mutual military aid and trading. Many of these cities agreed to his proposal, including a major town near the center of Vareth named Yontaria. That day, the Gutharian Accord was signed, and the Gutharian Knights officially formed, wherein Ar'duen took on the nickname "Arthur" as he felt frustration at many of the attending people's inability to say his proper name. The nation is not led a by king; instead each village and city nominates two individuals to attend a People's Council located in Guther. There, they discuss local and international issues and pledge their support to causes affecting the nation. Each city and village rules independently, though many of the latter have decided to ally with the former for protection and mutual benefit. Upon times of war, the various city-states raise their armies and fight under one banner. Shortly after the Accord came into effect, a Libervarethian army approached Yontaria, unaware of their recent alignment with the Knights, and attempted to convince the town to join their side. As the soldiers were led inside, the city suddenly sealed all exits and the standing Gutharian force of around 160, including Ar'duen, summarily routed and imprisoned the 400-strong Libervarethian force in what would be then on called Arthur's Rout. At around the same time, the Gutharians launched an attack on the House of Jerome. They paid a local bandit band considerable amounts of money to attack the home of Joseph Lytton, the lord for Estate Coulson with the intent of killing him as he was fleeing. Unfortunately, the plan went awry and the lord managed to escape with the help of a local third party. The two nations formally declared war on each other a few days later. However, before any serious military actions could be taken, in the spring of 486 AC a Hobgoblin Legion began assaulting various part of southern Kraitafall and northern Vareth, prompting both sides to sign a truce in order to deal with the more imminent threat. General Attitude Gutharians have a remarkable tolerance for anyone they meet. While not entirely jovial, they won't shy away from doing business with just about anyone. It is due to this that even the Goblins were able to set small, crude trading villages within the nation. An observation that one would make while visiting the Gutharian Knights is that everyone seems to openly carry some sort of weapon. While most civilians make do with a dagger or a hatchet, it is not uncommon to see peasants working in the fields with a shortsword at their side. They wear these weapons because they believe that anyone should be ready to defend their home, no matter who they are. Notable Features * Keen Ambassadors: Due to the diverse amount of races within the nation, Gutharians often feel right at home when engaging in diplomacy with any other faction. They are quick to empathize with anyone they meet. They are also great hagglers, with Gutharian merchants often walking away with the best deals. * Rapid Defenders: With the belief that every man and woman should be able to defend their home, anyone invading the Knights' lands will quickly find themselves surrounded by enemies. If that fails, they are quick to signal trouble to their neighbors, who will send reinforcements to aid the ailing city or village.